Semi-trailers are used in commerce for many purposes to transport goods throughout the country. Semi-trailers are also used by many farmers to transport harvested crops from a field to a storage facility.
Due to the density and weight of the load in a semi-trailer, for example a load containing crops, many times the load carried by the semi-trailer can exceed that of the weight limits of roads. When a load on a trailer exceeds the weight limit, the roads can become damaged and it could be dangerous to transport the load. Further, a driver can be subjected to a fine for any overage above the weight limit of a road.
As such, it is desirable to be able to determine the weight of a load on a semi-trailer while the semi-trailer is being filled so that the semi-trailer can be filled to its maximum capacity while still being within the weight limits for the road. Therefore, when the semi-trailer is loaded to a legal limit, the trailer does not damage the road and prevents the driver from being subjected to a fine.